Hirari Hirari
by Pinky Barney
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi sesuatu tanpa bantuanmu kalau pusat duniaku saja adalah anakmu.. aku tahu aku bukan apa apa tanpamu.. karena aku seharusnya milikmu /birthday fict buat kakakku Cheshirethebunny


Dia, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria sempurna dengan segala kekuasaan yang kebetulan berasal dari negara yang sama denganku. Aku tidak berbeda dengan gadis gadis lain, aku tidak membantah karena aku memang tidak ingin berbeda

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di Amerika saat aku baru masuk kampus dan dia adalah kawan dari seniorku dari tahun terakhir. Dia terlalu tampan, dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda dariku, sehingga saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku harus melangkah mundur untuk melihat wajah tampannya. Matanya hitam, dan tatapannya tajam tapi memancarkan kekosongan yang bisa kubaca sekalipun aku ketakutan dengan tatapannya

Setelah beberapa pertemuan, dia malah mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik menjauh darinya karena dirinya berbahaya, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku sudah terlanjur terpesona padanya dan aku tidak perduli sekalipun dia vampire seperti Edward Cullen atau dominan seperti christian grey

Awalnya, dia tampak tidak menerimaku bahkan sempat tidak masuk beberapa hari, dan membuatku semakin takut kisah cintaku akan seperti Edward dan Bella, terlebih saat beberapa hari kemudian dia masuk dan duduk di meja yang sama denganku di kantin

Aku benar benar merasa hidupku sempurna dengannya, terutama saat dia menjadikanku kekasihnya di hari kelulusannya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk, aku memang sama seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang jatuh cinta pada pesonanya, tapi setidaknya aku juga memiliki perbedaan karena dia membalas perasaanku

Semenjak itu, beberapa sahabatku sudah mulai mengingatkanku bahwa dia adalah pria yang akan menendang seorang perempuan tanpa perasaan. Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku sudah terlanjur termakan pesonanya dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupannya

Hidupku rasanya berjalan terlalu lancar saat memintaku bekerja disana setelah masa pengabdianku sebagai mahasiswa habis

Aku jelas berbeda dengan perempuan lain karena Uchiha Sasuke melamarku "Menjadikanku miliknya" katanya. Teman-temannya dan teman-temanku, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya pria sempurna ini memilih mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan perempuan biasa sepertiku

Pernikahan kami digelar luar biasa mewah di halaman rumah kediaman Uchiha yang super duper-besar dengan konsep _garden party_, aku sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya menerimaku menjadi menantunya, bahkan ibunya langsung menjerit kegirangan, sementara kakaknya langsung antusias merencanakan pesta melepas masa lajang

Kehidupan pernikahan kami berlangsung tanpa hambatan seperti saat kami pacaran. Sasuke dan aku menunda memiliki anak karena Sasuke masih belum siap. Dengan begitu, aku memilih untuk memakai kontrasepsi suntik

Jadwalku sebagai dokter semakin padat dan badanku jadi selalu lebih lemah dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba dokter kontrasepsiku memanggilku dan menyatakan bahwa aku sudah lama tidak datang kesana, dia memintaku untuk berbaring takut jikalau aku hamil

Sungguh aku tidak percaya bahwa aku hamil, hamil dari anaknya. Sedikit rasa bahagia menyeruak dalam diriku, dan langsung terganti begitu aku menyadari bahwa suamiku masih belum mau memiliki anak. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa setiap ayah di dunia ini pasti bahagia punya anak

Nyatanya tidak, dia malah memakiku memarhiku lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku menunggunya semalam penuh berharap kalau kalau dia akan pulang dan mencariku. Entah bagaimana hingga aku terduduk di bangku ruang kerjanya. Sampai akhirnya pekerjanya bergerak panik mencariku karena dia dalam keadaan mabuk parah

Aku meminta mereka membawanya ke kamar kami, sebelum akhirnya aku mengikuti mereka dan menangis dalam diam. Aku mengganti pakaiannya yang masih berupa jas kerja karena bau alkohol yang menguar dari jasnya

Aku mengeluarkan Iphone 6 miliknya yang berada di saku jasnya, saat tiba tiba ponsel mahal itu berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Kubuka pesan itu dengan hati-hati begitu tahu pengirimnya seorang wanita

From : Tsunade

-apa kabar istrimu yang merepotkan itu? Mungkin lain kali tidak masalah minum lagi seperti tadi-

Air mataku mengalir lagi, dia menemui perempuan setelah marah atas kehamilanku. Aku mengepak barangku, ya hanya milikku aku tidak membawa barangku yang dibelikan olehnya

Aku akan pergi dari sini, sebelum dia menyadarinya. Kutulis surat agar dia tahu aku pergi dan tidak mengkhawatirkanku karena aku tidak akan membawa ponselku, mengingat dia adalah seorang stalker sejati

_Teruntuk Sasuke-kun,_

_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama beberapa tahu ini di Amerika, kau tahu? Aku tinggal sendiri disini sampai akhirnya kita menikah dan aku tinggal bersamamu_

_Kalau kau tidak menginginkan anak ini, biarlah toh ini semua adalah akibat dari keteledoranku yang membiarkan ini semua terjadi, walaupun aku sendiri sedikit bingung kenapa kau mati matain menolaknya padahal kita sudah menikah_

_Aku dan anak ini akan pergi dari kehidupanmu karena aku tidak berniat untuk menggugurkannya sekalipun nantinya dia harus digunjingkan, karena dia bukan anak haram._

_Aku ingin pergi, jangan mencariku dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti_

_Penuh cinta seperti biasa,_

_Uchiha Sakura (aku akan segera merubahya lagi)_

* * *

Hirari Hirari

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO and MISS TYPO

_Aku tak bisa kuat tanpa dirinya karena dirinyalah segalanya bagiku, aku tahu ini sakit walaupun aku sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak awal. _

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku bergetar berusaha menghentikan tangis yang memang sudah sejak tadi menghabiskan waktuku di kamar apartementku yang mungil ini. Aku tidak kuat untuk sekedar menghentikan tangisku perutku kosong karena memang belum ku isi semenjak kemarin

Kupeluk erat guling bersarung merah marun yang baru kupasang beberapa hari yang lalu, rasanya tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Biarlah, toh kalaupun aku mati dia tidak akan menangis untukku seperti yang dulu selalu aku pikirkan

Ada bayi dalam perutku, belum pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya bahwa kehidupanku yang lancar tanpa ada sandungan sedikitpun harus mendapat sandungan dimana aku bukan lagi seorang perempuan lajang atau baru menikah melainkan saat aku sedang hamil dan membutuhkan suamiku

Aku memang pergi darinya, pergi jauh hingga berbeda benua dengannya, biarlah aku tidak perduli sekalipun aku membutuhkannya. Orang tuaku tidak tahu keberadaanku disini, yang mengetahuinya hanyalah bosku, Akasuna Sasori yang menawarkanku pekerjaan sebagai dokter rumah sakit di Jepang.

Dengan sangat baiknya, dia bahkan menemaniku di sela-sela kesibukannya, aku benar benar membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk anakku karena aku akan segera melahirkan dan aku bahkan tidak mau untuk membawa tabunganku yang dibuatkan Sasuke

Kalau saja aku tidak sedang mengandung anaknya maka semua lebih mudah, bahkan mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi, mungkin malam ini aku sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di pelukannya tanpa perlu memikirkan bahwa dia mungkin punya simpanan

Aku tahu bahwa mungkin suatu hari aku harus pergi dari sini karena orang tuaku jelas ada di negara yang sama dengan negara tempatku bersembunyi, dan mereka akan bertanya macam-macam. Tapi setidaknya, sampai aku melahirkan aku ingin berada di negara tempatku dilahirkan

Aku membeli ponsel baru, karena yang lama sudah kutinggal mengingat Sasuke adalah stalker ulung dan aku membutuhkan ponsel untuk kehidupan kerjaku. Aku menutup semua kontak dari teman temanku di Amerika kecuali Sasori. Sasori sangat baik, dia bahkan menggratiskan biaya operasi melahirkanku.

Waktu tidak terasa berlalu, sudah cukup lama semenjak aku meninggalkan kehidupan sempurnaku dengan sang pangeran sempurna. Sudah 6 tahun semenjak kelahiran putriku yang manis, walaupun aku masih mengingat proses persalinannya.

Putriku tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar, saking pintarnya, kadang membuatku kebingungan kalau kalau dia menanyakan ayahnya

"Ma, Teman-teman Sarada sering dijemput ayahnya. Ayah Sarada kemana, ya?"

Kenapa aku memberinya nama Sarada? Mudah saja, aku ngidam salad dan tomat saat hamil, dan kalau aku beri dia nama Tomato rasanya aneh, jadi kuberi saja dia nama Sarada.

Kalau dia sudah menanyakan ayahnya aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawabnya, karena putriku bisa saja mendeteksi keanehan dari jawabanku

"Sarada punya ayah, kok.. tapi sedang merantau jauh dari sini.." kira kira begitulah jawabanku jika dia menanyakan ayahnya

Aku memberinya nama Uchiha, bukan untuk keuntungan pribadi melainkan statusku yang belum resmi bercerai dari Sasuke, aku lupa menceraikan Sasuke saat masih di Amerika dan baru mengingatnya saat tiba di Jepang.

Sarada tidak manja seperti anak yang lain, dia mampu mengerti kondisiku yang merupakan single parents. Kalau ulang tahun, aku akan membelikannya satu pak buku dan dengan begitu dia akan sangat sumringah. Pernah sekali aku menjadikan handphone sebagai kado saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima dan dia mengatakan

"Kenapa bukan buku, mama? Bukankah Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki handphone?"

Dengan begitu, aku langsung mengelus rambutnya yang pendek lalu mengatakan "Itu supaya mudah menghubungi mama, dan mama mudah menghubungi Sarada"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sarada akan sering menghubungi mama"

Walaupun dia mengatakan begitu, dia hampir tidak pernah menghubungiku, selalu aku yang menelponnya. Pernah sekali aku penasaran kenapa dia tidak pernah menghubungiku padahal aku tahu hidupnya sebagai anak kecil tidak pernah mudah, harusnya dia meminta saranku

"Kenapa Sarada tidak pernah menelfon mama?" tanyaku suatu hari di saat aku merilekskan kaki di sofa pulang kerja sementara dia berkutat dengan novel terjemahannya

"Sarada takut mama sedang sibuk, Sarada tidak mau mengganggu mama"

Saradalah satu satunya yang membuatku bertahan karena demi Saradalah aku bekerja keras, aku sudah kenyang dituduh MBA alias _married by_ _accident_ walaupun nyatanya tidak begitu, aku sudah menikah sebelum hamil.

Semenjak peristiwa Sasuke, aku menjaga jarakku dari pria, aku masih terlalu takut untuk membuka pintu hati lagi- atau mungkin tepatnya pintu hatiku sudah dikunci dan kuncinya dipegang oleh Sasuke-. Hanya Sasori yang begitu dekat denganku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu baik padaku pernah aku bertanya

"Sasori, kau tahu kau baik sekali padaku… Sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah kuanggap _imouto_ku yang paling manis"

Aku diam, tidak berani mempertanyakan lagi. Rasanya ada yang janggal tapi toh aku seharusnya berterima kasih bukannya curiga padanya seperti ini. Sasori sering bermain ke rumahku karena sepertinya Sarada menyukainya, seperti hari ini

Setelah mengantarku pulang, dia bertemu Sarada yang langsung antusias mengajaknya bermain. Sasori pencinta novel, begitupun Sarada. Walaupun aku juga pencinta novel, tapi kupikir Sarada masih terlalu dini untuk membaca novel sampai suatu hari dia pulang setelah makan es krim bersama Sasori dengan sebuah novel di tangannya dan dia begitu antusias membacanya

Sarada menarik Sasori ke ruang tengah, sementara ponselnya tertinggal. Aku memutuskan untuk meregangkan kakiku sebentar, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku melakukan ini karena memakai sepatu hak itu membuat kakiku sakit

Ponsel Sasori berbunyi, layarnya menyala aku iseng mengintip siapa tahu dari pacarnya, tapi tidak nama yang tertera jelas bukan pacarnya. Nama yang tertera adalah-

UCHIHA SASUKE

Sasori masih sibuk berbincang bersama Sarada, kuputuskan untuk melihat percakapannya bersama Sasuke, entah kenapa aku penasaran sekali

Satu pesan yang baru masuk adalah

_Hn, kau mengantarnya pulang? Apa dia terlihat lelah? Beritahu aku bagaimana kabar anakku_

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, kubuka lagi pesan darinya, rata rata pesan Sasori adalah dari Sasuke, tidak sulit bagiku untuk menemukannya

_Apa? Dia Sakit? Berikan dia sup dan teh.. jangan turuti keinginannya untuk minum yang dingin dingin_

Ini pesan darinya beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku sakit. Satu persatu pesan kubuka, hampir setiap hari kehidupanku dilaporkan Sasori pada Sasuke. Inikah kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku? Karena Uchiha Sasuke?

Begitu bodohnya aku melupakan fakta bahwa… Akasuna Sasori adalah sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan jadi selama ini tidak ada hal yang kumiliki sendiri? Karir? Dari Sasori berarti dari Sasuke, sahabat? Sasori adalah sahabat Sasuke.

Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku adalah, dulu saat aku menikah dengannya, dialah pusat duniaku. Sekarang, setalah aku melarikan diri darinya, pusat duniaku adalah putriku, dan putriku juga putrinya

Sasori menatapku kaget saat melihat aku memegang ponselnya, wajahnya tampak begitu ketakutan, sementara Sarada menatap kami bingung di sebelahnya

"Sasori, kuharap kau keluar dari apartementku ini dan jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Oh, dan katakan pada Sasuke untuk jangan mengganggu hidupku"

Sasori nampak terkejut saat aku mengatakan itu, tapi saat aku menyerahkan handphonenya, dia mengambilnya lalu pergi dengan senyum dari rumahku

_-Sasuke, maafkan aku tapi Sakura mengetahui bahwa kau mengintai kehidupannya melalui aku-_

_-Tak apa, Sasori, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini-_

Aku tak tahu mau sejauh apalagi Sasuke mengacaukan hidupku, tapi yang jelas dia tidak boleh membuat Sarada bingung. Jadi, aku menyuruh Sarada untuk tidur lalu aku masuk ke kamarku dan menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk tidur

Paginya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja dan menemani Sarada ke sekolah karena bisa saja Sasuke melakukan hal gila seperti menyuruh Sasori menculik Sarada dan dibawa kepadanya. Lagipula aku masih terlalu malas untuk bertemu Sasori lagi, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan sehingga tak perlu bertemu Sasori lagi seumur hidupku

Sarada tampak senang dengan keputusanku, setidaknya setelah acara penuh masalah kemarin aku bisa melihat kehidupan sekolah Sarada karena dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku mau tak mau membuatku penasaran sekalipun aku tahu dia memang tertutup

Setelah pulang sekolah, kurasa Sarada cukup lapar hingga aku mengajaknya pergi ke suatu Restaurant Itali tak jauh dari situ. Semenjak tadi yang membuatku bingung adalah mobil audi yang terus terparkir di depan sekolah Sarada

Mobil audi mewah selalu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke mengingat dia memberikanku audi sebagai hadiah kelulusan dan yang paling unik lagi dia memberikan audi-r8 sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku yakin sekali Audi itu keluaran terbaru yang paling mahal dari Audi yang lagi lagi mengingatkanku pada Sasuke

Aku tidak ingin lama-lama bernostalgia hanya karena sebuah mobil Audi, sehingga aku membawa Sarada ke mobilku dengan cepat.

Aku baru saja duduk saat tiba-tiba perempuan berteriak-teriak, aku menengok ke arah laki laki yang menjadi sumber keributan, Uchiha Sasuke

Demi semua kesialanku selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sasuke tak hanya berada satu kota denganku tapi berada dalam satu gedung bahkan ruangan denganku. Otakku membunyikan alarm bahaya, aku harus lari membawa Sarada

"Sarada, mama baru ingat kalau mama membeli pasta kemarin.. bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumah.. biar mama yang masak bumbunya" aku tidak bohong.. aku memang membeli pasta untuk stock, karena seingatku Sarada belum pernah kubuatkan makanan Italia

"Mama bisa memasak makanan Italia?" tanyanya padaku, Sarada.. kau jangan membuat ini semakin lama sayang, mama harus lari dari monster tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"Kau tahu sayang, mamamu adalah yang paling jago membuat pasta" itu bukan suaraku, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Kulirik Sarada yang agak bingung

"Paman siapa?" katanya

"Aku? Panggil saja aku Uchiha Sasuke" katanya datar, walaupun dengan senyum tipis. Demi semua kesialanku hari ini, ini adalah yang paling sial saat Sarada tahu nama belakang pria ini

"Apa kau ayahku? Nama belakang kita sama… Namaku Uchiha Sarada"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

[A/N] happy birthday kakak! fanfict abal nan gaje ini kupersembahkan untukmu.. awalnya aku pengen bikin fict dari lagu Hirari hirai tapi malah jadinya begini.. ya sudahlah.. toh disini Sakuranya gak bisa move on, kan? semoga suka..


End file.
